Tormented By You
by XBreathlessWhispersX
Summary: Addicted To You SEQUEL. Yes, it's finally here./Summary INSIDE. WON'T BE CONTINUED, READ 2012 UPDATE INSIDE. ADDICTED TO YOU ONE-SHOTS CAN BE FOUND ON MY PAGE, known as Addicted To You: The Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes! I am BACK for GOOD!**

**Here's the basics to get us going.**

**Title: Tormented By You.**

**Prequel: Addicted To You.**

**Rating: T+ it Could slide into M.**

**Pairings: All canon, I think lol.**

**Inspired by: Many Evanescence songs, Kelly Clarkson: "Haunted", Superchick's amazing songs: "One more" and "Crawl". And so many others!**

**Dedication: All the ATY fans! I love you all!**

**I guess you should read ****Addicted To You ****to understand so much better, though, compared to this I find it rather distasteful, I mean, my writing has definitely improved greatly.**

_**I apologize if this first chapter is slightly crappy, I haven't written in first person for a while lol.**_

**Summary: Kairi awakens from a dark, traumatizing nightmare to find herself soaking wet in the middle of the bathroom floor, her mother and father's visit had been so vivid...but was it real? She begins to search for answers to the unknown source of her dreams. No longer a vampire, unsure if she ever was one, she begins to worry for her own sanity. Until, things start to haunt her and a mysterious shadow appears over Destiny Islands, casting the entire world in fear. Sora also has the same memories Kairi does, but Riku can't remember a thing and Sora denies that it ever happened, for Kairi's safety. It's time to find out what's going on once and for all. And who's behind all of this.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Formidable Nightmares**

Darkness. A formidable, thick, mystifying blanket of it caressed the side of my face. I'm not afraid. I am not afraid. _I no longer fear the darkness…_

Where am I? And my parents…what of them? I shifted my gaze, weary of what I may see, but the urge to place a name to my surroundings beckoned me. Curiosity killed the cat I suppose. A gentle whimper from behind me caused me to turn, or, at least attempt to. The moment I twisted to alter the position of my feet, my body, an agonizing pain struck along my spine, numbing my hands in their place, my eyes slipped closed, hiding my weakness.

'_Kairi, why don't you come home with us?'_

_The peace shattered. Once again. Nothing lasts forever._

'_But…I don't know you guys'_

_With the light there comes darkness._

_With the good times come the bad._

_But no matter what…_

_With the end…comes a new beginning._

_Some beginning _I scoffed internally, my heart slamming undisputedly against my chest. The sound of blood pulsing in my ears caused my head to spin a little. Finally lifting my eyelids, revealing my wide, pain filled eyes I gasped. Just now noticing the contraption I was struggling in. Leather straps fastened like lace along my arms held me in position against a wall of rough, battered exterior. Buckles were strapped along my feet, causing great pain to spiral along my skin and course through my blood as it strained to travel due to the firm vice like grasps blocking its path. Glancing down, the motion of my head slow and cautious I retched. The pink of my dress was no more, a bloody red consumed it's usual velvety material and with it, caused nausea deep in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't find my voice, nor could I turn to distinguish the strange whimpers erupting behind me. That's when the jolt along my spine increased in volume, causing me to physically convulse in place, a scream left my parted lips and my voice, hoarse with lack of use, filled what seemed to be an open field. The darkness lifted abruptly. Somebody's face came into play, a beautiful girl, not much older than me. My eyes scrutinized by surrounds once more, the light revealed what the darkness was so insistent on hiding. It was large field, beautiful red roses parted in an almost cross shape to reveal a path way, it called to me, tormented me. That's when everything shattered, literally, the image, the field, the flowers, the girl…all cracked and fell onto the dark blanketed floor like a broken window pane. A wisp of gentle breeze lifted strands of my hair from my face, and with it, the binds around me unfastened and I fell to the floor. My own blood greeted me, I realized, it was almost black, rancid and out of date. How long had I been here? Had I been unconscious all this time?

"Sora!" I screamed. "Sora Sora Sora Sora…." With a reluctant gasp I realized nobody was coming. My prince would not carry me through, my best friends…those who share my affection so tenderly it became a fragile, frayed string so long ago. "Riku? Anybody?!" I continued, shuffling to my feet with a hesitation that wasn't discreet about my traumatic pain.

Loud thuds entered the area, like somebody was knocking on an _invisible door _and suddenly, a blinding light caressed the walls around me, finally consuming me. I shrieked in pain, in shock, before allowing myself to fall backwards. The moment my head smashed into something I had pretty much given up all hope. Would I ever see another sunrise? Hear another laugh…where would I end up now? So many unanswered questions…so many unspoken words. So many unfulfilled promises. Moments later I was laying in what felt like velvet, but, I was now descending back into the darkness. My body fell slowly, like gravity was straining for triumph or something. As my feet finally hit the ground I looked around, a sudden thumping in my stomach made my eyes widen and the crying of children, such pain, such terror broke my heart. More scrutiny brought me to the conclusion that I had been here…before. And I had. The castle before me was so familiar it made my entire body ignite with the memories, with the love that had once been bestowed upon me here. Radiant Gardens. I was home. And yet, I felt homesick, deprived of something. Of someone. "Sora" I mumbled again, a hand in the window before me gestured my entrance. Forcing my feet forward oh so slightly, feeling compelled to learn more about this strange occurrence, my apparent flickering between places, I made my way inside the castle. The moment my feet clacked against the marble floor the hand that had welcomed me snatched my wrist, and my lips were greeted with an amount of recognizable passion that sent shudders along my spine. Why was Sora here? Does this mean…everything's alright now? I strived to be closer to him, but something was in the way. The moment his lips left mine I studied his expression with alarm. No love shone in his eyes, just, concern…and hints of lust. His hand sought mine, the other tracing my side and resting along my stomach, which, I realized had been the cause of my struggle to get closer to him. I was swollen, like a balloon, and the pulsing inside me was no longer unusual. This moment, however, was. I couldn't be pregnant, it wasn't possible. I haven't been with him long enough for this to happen! Another blur skimmed across my face and we were upstairs, that familiar bedroom from the time I had spoken with Namine in my apparent coma, the memory startled me. Sora was sitting at the side of my bed, the look of grief in his eyes. The moment I attempted to stand something came across his face, a look af anguish, of pure terror and then, he burst. Literally. A pile of ash lay where he had been sitting and in his place a young boy. The exact replica of Sora. His eyes, his hair…his smile. The boy swung the key blade and chuckled. "I did it Momma, just like you asked me to, Daddy is gone now" His finger intertwined with mine and he whispered quietly. "I should have never been born"

I screamed as darkness once again consumed me, I never left the room though his hand left mine; certain images crashed into me like a thousand bus loads.

_Panting, soft touches, warm lips, a burning sensation deep inside my stomach._

I could feel it, but the sensations were all inside me. Internal. Memories I don't even recall living out.

Glancing from the corner of the room I was now in I gasped in shock and embarrassment. Well, this was…_unusual_ punishment. All I could see from where I stood was Sora's back, it looked so…tense. The muscles flexing, and despite how humiliated I felt for seeing…_this…_I wanted so badly to see his face. Over his shoulders I could see twists of my own red hair and a strong blush found its way to my cheeks. I refrained from looking any longer however, blocking out the noises and the passionate atmosphere as I buried my face into my sleeves…and then I was no longer standing, I was staring up at Sora's face, like I'd wanted, his lips against mine…they were _so_ real. And not to mention extremely rough and urgent against mine…

The little boy from before made me press my hands against his bare chest, urging him to stop this before our future played out _that_ way. Sora's ashes, the little boy. He shouldn't have been born…and this was my chance to stop it. And yet, the intense feelings, our love, being consummated this way…prevented me from ever actually pushing him away.

* * *

Sora heard Kairi's screams, the pain in her voice caused him to race up her familiar staircase. February Fourteenth. _Valentines day_. He'd planned on surprising her with a gift, but, everything had happened at once. Her voice had been so loud he'd heard it outside, her pain so strong he'd felt it burn in his chest long before he'd heard anything. Before he'd approached her house. "Kairi?" He searched frantically, slamming door after door, stopping finally at the bathroom he shied away from the thought but slammed his fists against the door, with a frantic gasp, another scream erupted throughout the room and without hesitation he slammed the door open with his entire body weight. Searching the room he glanced over at the bathtub. Water flowed over the side but for some reason…never actually hit the floor, though, the taps were no longer running. However obvious this fact was, he knew that the water shouldn't be rising, this had to be magic. Or something similar. The sight of blood against the edge the bath in hand marks caused his eyes to frantically search the water. Where was she? Bubbles hit the surface of the water and with each prolonged another scream and the sound of his name, almost like a cuss. Racing over, his hands rushed into the water and he finally felt something. Kairi's soft hair trailed through his fingers and he finally found the back of her head. The bath shouldn't have been as deep as it appeared to be. His nose skimmed the water, it threatened to consume him too as he finally took a deep breath and allowed his entire head to disappeared below the water. What the hell was going on? Couldn't he ever catch a break? Lifting Kairi from the bath he let out a traumatized gasp as she choked out the contents of her bathtub, the water clouded with the blood that escaped her lips with it. Pulling her body completely from the bathtub he grabbed the nearest towel he could, wrapping it around her like she were a delicate flower, the petals would fall were they handled incorrectly. Laying her on the floor, afraid to move her too much; he examined the wounds on the back of her head and nursed her against him a long moment. A sigh of concern left his mouth and he kissed her forehead. "Why must you scare me like this?" He'd promised himself a long time ago, the day Kairi had first showed up on the island, that no matter what she brought with her, no matter how much they would never know about Kairi, he would always care fore her. Because he loved her. The thudding oh their heartbeats blended into one proved this, not to mention, Roxas' frantic yelling in the back of his mind for Namine who refused to answer his pleads. A flicker of shadows crept past Sora's vision and he released Kairi, who groaned in protest, from his grasp. Darting towards the window he opened it and leapt through it, his key blade surfacing in the palms of his hands as he chased after the blur of shadow, an unfamiliar heartless. A protesting fire ignited within in his throat as he ran, his speed getting the better of him. The shadow stopped and turned to face him. "You" Sora snapped, it was the shadow version of himself he'd seen when he'd been searching for Kairi a couple of years ago.

The shadow nodded gave the flicker of a sadistic smile before unyielding tow key blades and swinging them effortlessly at Sora. Jumping back Sora retaliated with two of his own, lifting them. The clink of all four blades connecting made even the shadow grimace. Ducking away from another blow Sora landed the kingdom hey into the Shadows side and caused it to deteriorate a moment. When it reappeared Sora felt something smash into his back causing him to stagger forward. Jumping into the air as his warrior sense kicked in he found himself standing on the two keyblades that had attempted to once again attack him from behind. Turning he plunged one keyblade into the shadow's head and bounced back onto safe ground. When it finally disappeared he cussed under his breath and groaned in frustration. It was definitely gone, but, probably not for good. Without hesitation he turned on his heels, making his way hastily back to Kairi's house.

* * *

I spluttered out contents that burned away at the walls of my throat before opening my eyes to the pink tiling of my bathroom floor. The skin on the backs of my hands were wrinkles, how long had I been in the bath? That's all I could remember. Getting in the bathtub. And Sora had…

A sting in the back of my head caused me to fumble along the memory that had appeared so clear a second ago. Sora, he was in every one of my thoughts lately. Of course, I hadn't seen anybody this morning, I couldn't even remember ever waking up. Brushing off the strange de ja vu I stood on my feet. I must have stumbled…what day is it anyway? My mind was a train wreck, I hated feeling this way. It made me feel weak and unstable. My reflection smiled back at me and I tangled my fingers through my hair. A crack found its way from one corner to the other and the glass no longer showed a friendly reflection. Red eyes glared at me, blood leaked from my own mouth and sharp white fangs descended along my lower lip.

"No, this is over now. Stop it!" I yelped. I didn't want to think about that. I didn't. I couldn't. I've seen the way he looks at me. Sora. The day before I had brought it up…he'd stared at me like I was insane. His eyes iris had bled with fear and it had pained me to see him that way. Glancing back at the mirror with a confident smile I traced my fingers where I was sure the crack had been. "I…I'm sure it was there"

"Talking to yourself again Kairi?"

Spinning around I gawked and raised an eyebrow, my heart sped into overdrive and I let out a gentle giggle. Holding my arms out like a needy four year old I scrutinized the beauty of Sora's features, his eyes striking me as usual and I drown in their depth a moment. Of course, there was the matter of my towel being the only thing shielding my body from his eyes but I didn't mind. It was him afterall. A soft blush played along my cheeks and Sora finally stepped forwards and into my arms. Memories nagged at me suddenly, gnawing on my sanity. Why did I get the feeling this wasn't the first I'd been in his arms today?

"Sora, were you here earlier?"

Sora's eyes' shone with deep thought, his shadow doppelganger, she must have meant that thing…he searched for a retort and came up empty. Relieved when she spoke again, his arms tightened around her.

"It's just, this warmth, though nice, is almost…too careful. Are you okay?"

"Are you?" Sora inquired hastily, ignoring her question.

"I…no. I mean yes, but, you didn't-"

Sora cut me off with a chaste kiss, I dazed a moment, my head swirling a moment before I visualized the reflection I was sure I'd just seen. The sound of Sora's heartbeat made my throat ache and I gasped. Why did he smell so tempting all of a sudden? Like I could just…_eat_ him? Literally. I could hear every movement of his blood as if it were my own. I gasped and clenched a fist into his shirt, hiding my face in his shoulder as the sensation started to die down.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked abruptly, forgetting himself, his pretense.

"I…yesterday. What I told you. I swear, it wasn't a dream. I _want_ you."

That memory hit him hard and fast, Sora remained quiet a moment as he understood the actual depth to the word want. It gnawed at him inside and he grimaced as the memory played out behind his eyes.

'_You mean the __**addiction**__…the __**temptation**__, god I thought that was me!' I was relieved in more than one way to know it was a normal thing, well a normal vampire thing._

'_I tempt you?' Sora asked. He seemed a little smug about the idea._

'_Not like that idiot' I growled._

_He groaned._

_I snorted at his reaction. 'Because of what I am, I don't have the urge to eat, drink or sleep. However to survive; I need to consume blood. The trouble is; I __**want**__**your blood **__more than anyone else's'_

"Look, Kairi, it _was_ a dream, okay. Don't you think I'd remember something like you turning all undead on me?" He immediately regretted the harsh tone that escaped him. He just wanted to protect her from that weird memory. Parts of it were such a blur he'd asked Riku what he knew about it. When he'd come up short…like he'd never even experienced it, Sora convinced himself it was just a strange dream.

"But"

"No buts""But"

"Kairi!" Sora groaned. "Today I want everything to just run smoothly, nothing abnormal"

_Too late for that though._

"What? Why?" I asked, my expression became perplexed.

Sora's lips pressed against my own once more but I left her arms by my sides, holding onto my towel as I recalled what I was wearing, or rather, not. I returned the kiss, there was no reason not to, despite the fact that my question was still very much unanswered. The moment my back was pressed against the wall I groaned, a sudden pain in the back of my head again causing my mood to deteriorate. Sora appeared to take it the wrong way and his lips shifted to the crook of my neck. I let out a jagged breath and placed my hands firmly against his chest, forcing his lips away from mine finally.

"Sora" I whispered. "You're giving me a headache…"

"Happy valentines day" He winked playfully and I blinked in surprise.

"Oh my God"

I had completely forgotten.

Sora kept me pressed against the wall, I felt the urge he had to shield my view more than he knew as I let my eyes skim over his shoulder and towards the bathtub. Though I could only see it through the corner of my eyes there was definitely blood along the edges and I let out a whimper. A glimpse of darkness shielding my view. When I finally turned my head completely, feigning the motion as a tight embrace I watched the blood gradually soak into the edge of the bathtub and disappeared from sight.

Sora was whispering something in my ears that I could quite make out as my pulse once again throbbed in my ears. The latter words of his speech filled my heart with warmth, the three words lingering in the back of my mind as I kissed his cheek gently.

"I know, I love you too" I whispered, praying he couldn't hear the terror that wanted so badly to flee my throat in a traumatic scream.

"Happy valentines day" I concluded, brushing a hand across the side of his face.

He nodded reluctantly before pulling me from the bathroom and carrying me towards the bedroom.

A sudden flash from before…of some dream I'd long forgotten. How I knew it was a dream, well, that was obvious. But something stirred inside of me, the very latter part of my dream, whatever had happened before escaped me. I knew it was important…I knew there was a reason for this, why I would begin to relive my made up fantasy, other than the fact Sora was carrying me towards the _bedroom._ Despite how suddenly elated I was that Sora was giving into the overwhelming passion we both felt for each other I felt like I should stop it from happening, but, the moment the door closed behind us, I allowed myself to melt in his arms and we continued where my dream had left off.

* * *

_I know, I know. Honestly, my best friend read this over and was like "MORE MORE" but at the same time, she had a LOT of questions. All I'm letting on here is that Kairi's dream was very very important despite how little sense it made. Okay? Everything happens for a reason. I want TEN reviews before I post the next chapter. Because I hate writing and nobody actually commenting on it. Besides, it's not that I'm greedy, I just like feedback and constructive outlooks in order for me to improve. For the record, this IS post-Addicted To You, it's up to you to guess whether the events of ATY actually happened or not, and, why._


	2. UPDATE 2012

**.THIS IS JUST AN UPDATE FOR FANS.  
**

**I'M SO SORRY TO ALL THOSE WHO_ LOVED_ THIS STORY.**

I have been studying a lot and so I haven't had time to write the sequel.

(Plus its been so long my inspiration for this story is lacking)

I do have a _new story_ in the** Legend Of Zelda** world, please do check it out if you have the time.

ALSO – _**if**_ I get at least **5 reviews** on** THIS CHAPTER** so I know if I still do have fans out there,

and** more reviews on my Legend Of Zelda story** I will write multiple **Addicted To You one shots** to keep you all pacified!

I love you all, thank you for standing by me as I wrote this story years ago!

**FOR UPDATES YOU CAN FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER**: [CarlyChantelle / my homepage link]

I'll follow you too if you'd like. Thank you for reading this!


	3. ADDICTED TO YOU ONESHOT UPDATE

**The ADDICTED TO YOU CHRONICLES** are now up!

A **series of one-shots** derived from my story featuring original characters mentioned and so on.

Also, feel free to PM me if you'd like me to write a particular one-shot for this series.

I'm up for writing practically anything within reason.

Please do _check it out from my page_ and **review** when you read them!

THANKYOU xoxoxo


End file.
